Spring Break or More
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: It's SPRING BREAK for these college freshmen (Patricia & Eddie) Most spring breakers would go wild and that's exactly what they are going to do. But do they fall for each other on the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys new book. Eeek! Okay for those who read A Forbidden Love & Pretty Little Rockstar I'm taking a break on them. I'm sorry I'm just having Major writers block. Okay oh and Pretty little Mockingjay is up for adoption but whoever I choose has to explain to me how to give the story up. So new book called Spring Fling or more? So I need help. Which beginning should I start with. 1 or 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

**1- **"IT'S SPRING BREAK! YEAH FREEDOM!" Nicole Rivera -an 18, petite, Latina, with tan skin and dark brown hair with deep cocoa eyes- yelled as her friend Patricia Williamson chuckled. Patricia was a tall, 18 year old red head/brunette, British girl with olive skin that went well with her blue eyes. The girl was dressed in her normal attire a black skinny jeans with a purple top and her leather jacket over it. Nicole was dressed in a black booty shorts & a satin gold tank top.

"Yah we get it freedom and whatever."

"Ah...come on Trixie don't be like that. Just because you got dumped doesn't mean you have to be grouchy." Nicole teased. About a few hours ago her boyfriend Benjamin Reed broke up with her saying he needed time to figure himself out. _Bloody hell is what it is!_

"She's right Patricia." A voice behind the girls said. The two turned around to see their other friend Fabian Rutter standing in front of them holding a piece of paper. Nicole greeted him with a hug. The two broke apart with Fabian's arm around her waist.

"What's that?" Patricia asked.

"One of my old mates is holding a party, you two should come." Fabian explained. Nicole looked at Patricia expectedly.

"What's his name?" Nicole asked realizing Patricia wasn't going to ask.

"Eddie Miller."

* * *

"Why can't we just go?" Nicole asked walking down the street with an ice cream in her hand and her neon pink iPhone 5 in the other. The Latina was currently speaking with Patricia trying to convince her to go to Eddie's party.

"Because we never met the guy and its just a stupid party." Patricia mumbled in response. "Hey I got to go, I'll call you later."

The redhead quickly slipped her phone into her back pocket as she came face to face with Alfie's joke shop. She heard about this place. Almost all the worlds best pranksters came down here to purchase the amazing equipment. Plus she knew the owner Alfie Lewis since they were 12 and they were partnered up for a project. The lovable prankster was dating some girl named Willow. Patricia only met her once but she seemed nice enough. _Annoying at times but nice._ She entered the shop bells ringing signaling her presence.

"Alfie?" She questioned. She heard commotion coming from the back but then heard two voices. Both male. One of them Alfie's and the other _American_. She walked down the aisle and looked through some items when a hand pulled her shoulder. She let out a yelp and came face to face with green eyes. They belonged to some tall, blonde wearing a leather jacket shooting her with a glare. "Can't you read we're closed."

"If is closed why are you here?" Patricia snapped back.

"I'm a friend of the owner's"

"So am I."

"Really? Hermione?"

"Yea and great that's all I need another patronizing American who's only reference to the UK is Harry Potter."

"Can you slow your roll a bit it's a little bit hard to understand your accent." He said extending his hand. "Names Eddie by the way."

"Eddie Kruger more like it." She mumbled although he could hear her. He laughed.

"Freddie."

"What?"

"It's Freddie Kruger."

"Whatever. Where's Alfie?"

"On the phone. You need help?"

"Yea just not from you." She snarkily replied. Patricia went back to searching through items and the American took time to look over the Brit. _She's pretty hot, the accents pretty cute too. _He thought. Little did he know he thought that aloud. Patricia was about to say something when Alfie walked in.

"Trixie!" He exclaimed throwing his arms around the girl. The girl squealed as he spun her around. Some irked inside Eddie. He just met this girl and he feels this way. _Probably just the Hoagie_. What happened to the girl who was just about to tear him a new one. Although he knew nothing was going on, Alfie cared about Willow but you never know. "I see you met Eddie."

"Yea...unfortunately." She muttered the last part. "Well I have to go bye Alfie, weasel."

Eddie laughed. "Bye Hermione."

* * *

**2-** "So what are you doing for spring break?" Eddie Miller asked his friends Nicole Rivera,Fabian Rutter, and Alfie Lewis. They all were 18 and their first year of college had finally had a spring break. Nicole and Fabian were sitting on a bench with Alfie on a statue. Eddie was standing near a wall waiting for his friend Patricia Williamson.

The two have been friends for 7 years and just friends. Even though many others think they should be together. What with their hilarious pranks, sarcastic comments, and friendly teasing/flirting.

"I don't know man alien hunting." Alfie commented.

"Alfie aliens don't exist." Fabian said.

"That's what they want you to think!" Alfie exclaimed. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"So you gonna ask out Trixie?" Nicole smirked. _They would be so cute together! Eeek PEDDIE!_

"No we are friends." Eddie said and he spotted her."Be right back." Eddie walked up from behind the red head. Her back was turned so he took this opportunity to shake her. Patricia let out a shriek. "Eddie!"

"Come on Yacker, lets go."

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Patricia asked laying down on the couch next to Eddie. Since they were best friends and neighbors they often had movie nights. Today was one of those nights. Eddie shrugged his shoulders and lied down next to her. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey band shirt. While his red head friend was dressed in black shorts and a random blue tshirt. Noticing her bored expression Eddie smirked.

"Hey Yacker." Patricia turned around only to have Eddie's foot in her face. She screamed and fell on the floor. Eddie tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. She glared at him.

"Cockroach."

"Aw...Yacker that hurts right here." Eddie said putting a hand over his heart. She softly smiled and sat down once more. "I don't get why you're so afraid of feet."

"I just am they are weird."

"How do you shower then."

"Eddie-"

"I could help you, you know." Eddie wiggled his eyes in a suggestive manner. Patricia glared at him but she blushed. Eddie laughed at her red cheeks. _She's so innocent despite her attitude._ Which is true. Despite her tough girl attitude she only kissed a few people. One of them was Eddie. But it was her first kiss and she wanted to get it over with and she could trust Eddie. But that's a story for another time. She muttered "Slimeball."

Her phone beeped signaling she had a text. Unlocking her home screen she saw it was from Nicole.

_Hey Trixie,_

_Tomorrow night at 9, You ,Eddie ,Party ,my house. BE THERE! ~Nicole _

_P.S. Fay says hi_

Eddie looked over her shoulder to read the message. After reading he realized how close he was to her." Your eyes are really blue Yacker."

"Thanks Weasel."

"So we gonna go?"

"I don't kno-"

"Come on Yacker, live a little." He said with a smirk knowing she never back down to him.

"Fine we'll go."

* * *

**Okay so you to have to pick which one. Where they are strangers or where they are friends. Also should I continue 3rd person or 1st person. I can't believe season 3 ended. And eeek season 2 is repeating! Oh should I have Nicole & Fabian get together? Til next time -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so y'all guess what Strangers won! Yay... For those who voted for best friends you guys can help me with some ideas. Also the rest of the anubis gang will be in this. Probably a big part or just mentioned. Either way I hope you like my story. School is back so I can't upload as much I'll try to though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

"So you met him?" Nicole asked Patricia. After her run in with Eddie the goth pixie went back to her apartment in which she shared with Nicole and explained the whole thing. Sensing the red head's troubled mood Nicole knew she needed to say something. "Is he cute?"

"What?" Patricia asked. _Really? I basically tell her he's an American snob and all she asks if he is cute. I mean he kinda cute with those sea green eyes and spiky blonde hair but he rude. _

"Is he?"

"Kind of." She muttered. Nicole smirked. _Looks like Trixie has a crush. _Knowing that Latina's smirk she groaned. "No I don't like him!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever I'm going to the store." Patricia got up from the couch and went to get dressed. Coming out she returned grey shorts and a blue tank top with a leather jacket over it. Slipping on her shoes she walked out the door heading to the store.

* * *

_Yogurt,Cream,Milk, ah Ice cream! There it is! _Patricia thought as she spotted the last thing on her shopping list. She mentally cursed when she saw it was on the top shelf. Stretching she kept trying to reach the carton of ice cream. _Damn it why the bloody hell is it up so high._

"Well if it isn't the Hermione." A certain accent spoke drawing Patricia's attention to him. _Ugh Eddie._

"Ugh it's you Krueger." She replied moving back to the ice cream. Noticing a ladder nearby she dragged it to where she was and set it front of her. Climbing on it slowly she wobbled a but. Noticing her lack of balance Eddie held the ladder down.

"How does it feel to know your life rests in my hands."

"I feel safer on the deck of the titanic." She snarkily replied. Eddie just chuckled. Her fingers were so close to the container of ice cream when she tripped. She fell and Eddie caught her. He looked at her as Patricia avoided eye contact." Um...thanks."

Awkwardly she stood up on her two feet. The blonde looked at her. "You know there's ice cream right there."

Patricia turned around only to see more ice cream right behind her. _Are you serious? I almost died!_ She grumbled and picked up the container. "Are you serious? I almost died! Why didn't you tell me before weasel?"

"Do you ever stop talking? I should call you blabs or Yacker. Yacker that's it!" Eddie thought up the new nickname.

"As much as I love to stay and hang I have other places to be." She replied moving past Eddie. Not noticing she dropped her phone and a certain lone picked it up. "Bye Yacker."

* * *

Eddie smirked as he entered his home. Not to brag but he was kind of wealthy. He just took off his shoes and laid on the couch. His mind was stuck on the red head. More specifically her attitude towards. She was different from other girls. Most of them usually throw themselves at him. What with him being a tall,blonde,green eyed American. How can you not expect them to do so? But she didn't.

He made cocky comments she sassed him. _She really does deserve the name Yacker. _He thought. A smile graced his face as he remembered her British yak. She didn't cake herself in make up and still looked good. She truly was a mystery to the American and he wanted to figure it out. Smirking he took out his phone and dialed Nicole._ (When they were hanging out she gave it to him) _

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Nicole can I talk to Patricia for a second."

"Kay." Sounds of shuffling were heard from the phone when Eddie heard a British accent. "Yes Kruger?"

"Missing your phone?"

"You have it?"

"You dropped it being a gentlemen I picked it up to give it to you but you left."

"Well can I have it back?"

"Yea you can. Tomorrow afternoon. When you meet me at Alfie's joke shop."

"But-"

"See you then Yacker." _Click. He hung up._

* * *

**There that's the end. Hey personal question. I just went back to school and I have been getting these headaches can someone tell me how to stop them. Til next time -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Next chapter. Laura Marano got asked out to prom! Eeek! But boo not by Ross Lynch! Hey can I tell y'all something. I'm going to a sleepover and its my first one. I know what you're thinking! You're 13 how can you not been on a sleepover. Well it's my first one where I don't sleep in a family's house. And I'm a little nervous.. My friends can get a little crazy! So could you give me some advice. I'd really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything except Nicole.**

* * *

Patricia didn't know why agreed to meet him. _Oh wait yeah she did he had her phone. Seriously what kind of guy takes a girls phone? A girl who he has just met?_ Grumbling she moved out of bed. Just recently waking up she turned her head to the clock 3:30. Ah crap I'm almost late. The two have decided to meet up at Alfie's at 4:30. She hopped Into the shower and got dressed. Her outfit consist of black skinny jeans and a blue flowy tank top. Usually she would put on a leather jacket but unfortunately the world had other plans. It was 80 degrees out. _Really the first time in Liverpool._

She walked down the stairs as she saw her roommate Nicole dressed in an oversize pink shirt covering her right shoulder and leaving her left one bare. _Hopefully she is wearing pants. _Thing you should know about to Nicole she loves to dance in anything. One time she was dancing in her underwear and lets just say Patricia always knew to listen if she heard any singing or dancing. She did.

"The night is running out, and my baby's still not back I'm all by myself, he's chowing down on a snack It's the third time this week, but I have a plan I haven't lost him yet, I'm gonna make him understand I'm juicing down tonight-"** (1)** Nicole sang until she spotted Patricia cautiously looking in. _One time! And people got to be cautious_"Relax I'm wearing shorts!"

"Good." She sat down taking a bite of French toast.

"Ready for your date with Eddie?" Nicole asked causing Patricia to choke on her French toast. The Latina gently patted the Brit on the back until she stopped.

"It's not a date." Patricia said.

"Okay." Nicole replied unconvinced. Luckily Patricia was walking out the door. "Bye Trixie."

* * *

Eddie entered his friends joke shop and stared around until someone noticed his presence. "Hey Eddie."

"Hey Alfie." The two did a bro hug when Alfie noticed a certain goths pixie's cell phone in Eddie's phone. _Uh oh. No they didn't._ Eddie was a pretty good looking dude and Patricia always had a thing for blondes. _Oh Amazeballs they didn't._

"Why do you have Trixie's phone?" Eddie looked at his hand looking for an excuse. "Oh you two didn't..you know?"

Confusion was written all over the blondes face until he realized what the jokester was talking about. Eddies face flushed as she spluttered out an excuse. "No no no! She dropped it and I'm meeting her to return it to her."

"Does someone have a little bitty crush?" Alfie smiled. "You have been smiling a lot more."

"What... I like to smile and no." Eddie stuttered. Alfie chuckled but in a minute all seriousness appeared on his face. It honesty Eddie never seen Alfie so serious.

"It's okay if you do. But listen to me Eddison if you ever hurt Trixie I'll will not hesitate to kick your butt. She has had a really hard time to trust people and if she trusts you and you break her trust you will have to deal with a lot of people other than me. And you don't want to mess with me I am a master of karate." Alfie made a crane stance as Eddie chuckled. With just his pointing finger he pushed Alfie down causing him to fall. "Ow."

Eddie nodded and turned around when he heard the doorbell chimed indicating someone was entering. He turned around to see Patricia dressed in some jean and blue tank top. But he kept staring at her hair. It was a mix of brown and red and straightened. I wonder what it will feel like to have my fingers- Eddie stop! Eddie mentally slapped himself. "Hey Yacker."

"Hi Krueger." She greeted extending her hand out. "Phone?"

He sighed and gave her phone. She smiled for a second and then snapped "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. Hey want to see a movie?"

"What?" She asked taken back. Okay now I'm scared.

"I have nothing to do today and I assume you don't since you waited til all afternoon to get your phone."

"I have plans."

"Really?" He smirked.

"Yea...there ah bloody hell I have no plans." Eddie smirked as he raised an eyebrow suggestively._ I either go to a movie with Eddie or listen to Nicole go on and on about celebrity gossip. Ehh I have nothing to lose._ "I guess I could."

"Lets go then." Eddie smirked. The red head moved past him and headed in the direction of the movie theater.

* * *

"That movie was awesome!" Eddie exclaimed. The two had decided to go see Chernobyl Diaries. And man was it awesome. All through the movie Eddie was surprised on how Patricia didn't get scared. _See she is a mystery. _The two were walking to Patricia's apartment and talking about random things. When her phone rang.

"You're everything I ever wanted but its never enough, you're never enough. I'll take what ever I can take when-" Patricia's phone rang out. Eddie identified the song as I hate you by sick puppies. She smiled and answered the call.

"Hey Patty!"

"Hey Joy!" Joy Mercer was the red heads best friend since high school along with Nicole. The girl was a petite brunette who was currently in college in America with her boyfriend of 2 and half years Jerome Clarke. We'll introduce Jerome a little later. Since she was in America her and Patricia always talked on the phone.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much." Patricia replied. Eddie was growing bored so he called out "Yacker! Hurry up!"

"Who's that?" Joy asked.

"Who's that?" Joy asked._ If she hooked up with someone and didn't tell me. Hell will break loose._

"Just Eddie."

"Who's Eddie? Is he tall? What does he look like? Is he British?" Joy asked out questions.

"He's a friend of Fabian. Yea. Blonde green eyes. No American." Patricia whispered. Eddie heard Yacker and some girl starting to talk about him, so naturally he had to listen.

"An American and you're hanging out with him deliberately?"

"Yes he broke me down."

"Is he cute."

"Joy what about Jerome?"

"I love him but I want to hear about this American. Is he cute?" Silence. Patricia didnt say anything. _Come on Trixie say something_. "Well is he?"

"Yea." She muttered. Eddie smirked as he heard the red head's reply. A few more words were exchanged and she hung up. Patricia turned to Eddie. "So I'm cute huh?"

"What?" Patricia asked. _Oh crap he heard me._

"No need to worry Yacker you're cute too." And he bopped her nose. They were walking when Eddie spoke. "I hate you."

"What?" She asked.

"Your Ringtone. I Hate You. Never took you for a Sick puppies fan." Eddie said smiling.

"You listen to Sick Puppies?" She never met a guy with the same taste in music as her. A small smile appeared on her face. _Maybes he's not that bad_

"Looks like we have the same taste in music Yack Ball." Eddie teased. "You know This could be the start of a beautiful friendship Yacker."

"That it could be Krueger."

He walked her to her doorstep and wished her a good night. She entered her apartment thinking about her friendship with Eddie.

_I'm friends with the American. Huh could be the start of something new._

* * *

**That's the end! Of this chapter I mean. Clear a few things.**

**1) Juicing Down by Klariza Clayton. She played a role on Skins and she sang that song.**

**And OMG GUESS WHAT I HEARD! THERE ARE 4 KISSES IN SEASON 3! Right? So someone on twitter said that 2 of them weren't in the script. THEY WERE JADEKLEY KISSES! Eeek I hope this is true.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nicole. (She is an O.C)**

* * *

"So I take it you had a good time-" Nicole said as soon as the red head entered the apartment. Don't tell Patricia but Nicole was spying on the two through the window. What she needed to know what was going on. "Judging by the smile on your face."

"It was okay." She mumbled sitting on the sofa. That smile couldn't leave her face. Nicole immediately sat next to her friend and looked at her. That smile made her wonder what happened. "So it takes about 3 hours to get a phone?"

"Um...we went to go see a movie." She spoke softly but the Latina heard her anyway.

"Oh My God you went on a date! EEEEKK! No I'm not mad you stood me up for the book signing." Nicole squealed jumping up and down on the couch. _Oooh my best friend went on a date! My best friend went on a date. Eeek Patricia & Eddie. PEDDIE! Yup that's their couple name._

Patricia widened her eyes. How could she forget. Today was the day Nicole's favorite Series Vampire Academy released the final book. To celebrate the event they had a book signing with the author. Patricia felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Nicole-"

"No problem Me and Mara decided to go." Mara Jeffary was another friend of the Latina. Patricia met her and she was a sweet girl. Kind of nerdy but sweet. Nicole only hung out with her for a few times because she was training to be a doctor. _ Jeffary._

"Oh okay." Patricia muttered. She let out a yawn. Nicole let on out too.

"Lets hit the sack."

* * *

Eddie woke up to his phone blaring 'open eyes'. He knew who that ringtone belonged to. She changed it so he know when she called. It was his little sister by a few months Nina Martin. She lived a couple miles away as she went to a different college. _Well if it isn't the Egyptian major._

"Hey Nina."

"I woke you up didn't I?"

"Yup. What do you what."

"Well KT turn down the volume." KT Rush was Nina's roommate ever since her last roommate got pregnant and moved out. KT was an adventurous type of girl. She loved solving clues which is why she and Nina became friends. "Anyway I wanted to tell you happy spring break!"

"Yea happy spring break to you too."

"K well bye."

She hung up. Eddie turned around to see it was 12:43 PM. Grumbling he got out of bed and hopped into the shower. After that he went to make himself some breakfast. When he realized he had no one to hang out with. Alfie would be on a date with Willow. Nina would be with KT. Fabian would be doing his homework. He mentally smirked. That just left one person. He whipped out his phone.

"Hello Krueger." Patricia said. Nicole was listening in from afar.

"Hey Yack Ball." He teased. "You wanna hang out today?"

"Um...okay." She said.

"Sure I'll pick you up at one." He hung up. Walking outside he went to her house. He knocked and heard someone yell "IT'S OPEN!" Eddie walked in and came face to face with some girl. He realized it was Nicole. "Hey Nikki."

"Hey Eddie. So what you and Trixie going do?"

"I don't know hang out."

"Cool." She said and headed to the kitchen. "She'll be down soon. Her mum just called her."

"Yes Mum, I know. I'm 19. Of course I will. Okay love you." She said hanging up the phone. "Hey Eddie."

"Hey Yacker." Eddie teased.

"You two are adorable. Well I'm gonna, see you soon." Nicole gushed and grabbed her keys. Bidding ado she walked out of the apartment. Eddie came up with a great idea.

"I don't like that look."

"What look?"

"That I have an idea look."

"You notice my different looks. Wow Yacker." Eddie teased. Patricia playfully punched him. "I was thinking. We're 19 right."

"Right."

"And what do 19 years olds do for spring break. They go wild!"

"Your point being?"

"What's the one way a teen can go wild?" Eddie asked. Patricia thought for a moment. Nothing popped up. "I got nothing."

"Throw a party!"

* * *

**Well that's one chapter. Sorry it's short. Tomorrow I have MCAS so prob won't upload. Plus I HAVE A SITUATION. For those of you who know Kickin it Meet the McKrupnicks is tommorrow. But so is HOUSE OF SILENCE! Which is where peddie gets together. So which one should I watch! They both go on at eight. HELP.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I haven't uploaded. So it says HOA will have an episode where they are preparing for the graduation and 4 new students arrive. What no! No one episode. I NEED A SEASON 4. PLEASE BE A SEASON 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nicole.**

* * *

"Throw a party." Patricia said thinking she heard him wrong.

"Yes Yacker a party. Come on." Eddie exclaimed his eyes sparkling and smiling a boyish grin. Patricia couldn't help it. He looked so adorable she smiled back.

"Okay." She mumbled. Eddie still heard her and wrapped her into a hug spinning her around. All while repeating Thank you Yacker. She shrieked playfully as she began swatting Eddie to put her down. The American finally put her down and smiled.

"So when do we get started?" She asked.

"Now."

* * *

All day and night for a couple of weeks they planned the party. All through that time they became somewhat friends. With the flirting and teasing. But it was both obvious to everyone except them that the American had feelings for the Brit. Right now the it was the night of the party. They decided it would be best to have it at Eddie's house. The party was all they could talk about. They planned everything the drinks the food the alcohol with some help with their friends.

Eddie couldn't wait. This was so exciting. His little sister called and said she would be able to make it to the party. Even more fun. The party would begin soon so he decided to take a shower. Stepping into the shower he made himself squeaky clean. After a while he went for a towel but realize they were outside in the kitchen. _Oh well might as well air dry._

Patricia,dressed in sea green strapless dress with a leather jacket on top of that and black heels knocked on Eddie's apartment. Fabian told her to go check on him because he was always late. Muttering curses she went to go get him. She knocked on his door. Nothing.

She went to knock anything when it opened. _What kind of fool leaves their door unlock?_ She walked in and locked the door. Walking down the stairs she was fascinated by his house. It was so big. So marvelous. She continued walking when she spotted a picture of Eddie and some guy. _Must be his dad. _She turned around.

"Oh!" And after she looked for 10 seconds she turned around. Eddie was naked with only a table um... Do you know how Damon Salvatore was with Elena in The Vampire Diaries. _Yea kind of awkward._ "Slimeball, why are you naked?"

"Air drying."

"I'll never understand you Americans." She muttered causing the blonde to chuckle. How was this funny. Eddie smiled at the red heads reaction to his lack of clothing. Look Eddie knew he was hot or fitty as the British say. His blonde hair started to dry making his eyes seem more greener.

"Care to pass me a towel? Yacker." Patricia still closed her eyes and searched for a towel. Once found she threw it at him. He wrapped it around his waist. "You can turn around."

"Not until your dressed." She replied. Eddie sighed and went to get his clothes. He put on his dark jeans with brown combat boots. Walking out the door he picked up the shirt on the floor. A blue elbow sleeve. He put it over his head. "It's safe."

She turned around but not without seeing a bit of Eddie's toned torso. He gave her an are you happy look while putting on his leather jacket. Patricia didn't say anything. Can you say awkward. Eddie smirked. "What Yacker. Imagining me naked again?"

The door opened revealing Nicole,dressed in a red sweet heart top with black satin booty shorts, and black boots rushing inside. Noticing the awkwardness she jumped.

"What are you guys standing here. We have a party to host. Lets go!"

* * *

It was 10 and the party was at full swing. Music was playing and kids were dancing happy to get out of school. The alcohol had just came out and people were drinking their worries away. Eddie was moving through the crowd sipping on some fruit punch that he was pretty sure by now has been spiked. Ah it's a party who cares? "Nina!"

The American scooped his little sister into a hug. Nina,dressed in a blue dress with silver flats hugged back her brother. Noticing Yacker walking by he pulled her by the wrist. Gently of course. "Hey Yacker, meet my little sister Nina. Nina this is Yacker."

"Um...Yacker?" She asked. Patricia clarified that her name was Patricia not Yacker. The American girl smiled and mentally smirked. Her brother kept looking at this Yacker. _Oooh my bro has a crush! _

"So Nina how's my Egyptian obsessed little sis?" Eddie asked a little tipsy.

"Good." An idea went off in Patricia's head. She quietly stepped out looking for Fabian. He was spotted drinking a glass of orange juice. _Only Fabian._ She went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Patricia."

"Hi Fabian. Come with me."

"Wait-what?" Fabian asked as the red head dragged him to the two siblings. Fabian was curious about why his friend was dragging him. But soon his question was answered. She was beautiful. Long dirty blonde hair that reached up waist. Sparkling green eyes. A beautiful smile and a pretty smile.

"Nina, this is my friend Fabian Rutter." Patricia introduced him breaking him out of his daze. The two shocks hands electricity running through them.

"Fabian. That is a pretty name. Where are you from?" She asked. Blushing slightly. He is so cute.

"The UK. Liverpool to be exact." He answered.

"So Fabian what do you major in?" Nina asked.

"Um...Egyptian stories." He blushed. Great another girl who thinks I'm a geek.

"Really! Me too!" She exclaimed. Noticing the two having a conversation Eddie pulled Patricia to him. Se looked confused. "What Slimeball."

"Look my sister likes Fabian so I want to leave them alone."

"Okay."

"Hey want to go some where?"

"Umm... Okay."

"Follow me."

* * *

**That's the end. Eeek! Season 2 of House of Anubis ends today. So are they repeating HOA season 3 or hold up until season 4. Til next time -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So here it is. I need some help. So my friend Mienna lost her literature book and some binders. But turns out some of her fries took them. So this friend took it and gave it to another to throw out. I don't know what to do. If I tell Mienna then my Friends Donna and Sasha will be mad at me. If I don't and Mienna finds out that I knew and didn't tell her she will be mad at me. I NEED HELP. ALSO SHOULD I TURN ONE OF MY PEDDIE ONESHOTS INTO A WHOLE COLLECTION OF ONE SHOTS. You decide.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Patricia asked as Eddie covered her eyes with his hands. The two have been walking up stairs Eddie making sure she stepped on each step.

"Just hold on." He told as he walked up a few more steps. Once they were at the top he put his hands down. Patricia saw a door. "Really a door."

"Open the door." He rolled his eyes. Patricia opened the door and stepped outside. She gasped. It was beautiful. They were in a large room with various painting set up. She walked in closer her feet comfy on the soft rug. Turning her head she came face to face with a beautiful view. The room had a beautiful patio that you could overlook the city. Eddie walked towards the patio.

"You want to see?" Patricia nodded her head as he opened the door. The two stepped outside as Patricia looked out. England was spread out from her. She saw the moon lighting over the stores giving them some gleam effect.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"Just some place I come to think."

"I never took you for a paintings sort of guy, weasel."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Yacker." He smiled. Eddie offered her a drink. She looked cautiously. He smirked. "Come on. What are you chicken?"

"No." She quickly defended. "I just don't want to get drunk and do or say something stupid."

"My dear Yacker. When people are drunk they don't do or say stupid things they do what they would never have the guts to do sober." Eddie replied truthfully. Patricia looked at the drink warily. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Okay be a chicken."

Before he knew it, she grabbed the drink from his hand and drank it all. Eddie smirked. "Cool. But not that impressive. Lightweight."

"You wanna bet."

"Bet what."

"Who can hold down their liquor longer."

"You're on Yack ball."

* * *

They entered the large room just to drink some more. So far they both had the same amount of drinks. And they were drunk of their ass. Right now the two were blaring Sick puppies from Eddie's stereo. And dancing..._horribly_. But still dancing. Patricia's once a ponytail auburn hair was now let loose.

The song 'You're going down' was coming on. At the sound of the electric guitar Eddie made it seem he was strumming a guitar. Basically playing the air guitar. Patricia laughed as she played the air drums. Eddie smiled as he belted out. "I'm not runnin. It's a little different now. Because one of us is going down!"

The two were laughing so hard they were almost crying. Patricia, to calm herself down, propped herself against the wall. Eddie didn't know what he was doing but he propped his elbow above Patricia. They stopped laughing after a while. Eddie opened his eyes only to realize how far apart they were.

He began leaning in. Patricia stopped. Soon he placed his lips on hers. She went along with it. Placing both of his hands on her cheeks he began deepening the kiss. Again she went along. The two continued continued to make out when she realized what she was doing. Much to her displeasure she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him off her.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yac-" Patricia did the only thing she could. She ran. She ran home.

* * *

She walked up her apartments stairs and changed into her pajamas. She chugged down a bottle of water and headed to her bed. She crawled into the covers and tried to sleep. As if sleep would stop her from remembering. But it didn't. She just kept rustling around.

It wasn't so good for Eddie either. After the whole kiss thing, he went downstairs. People were beginning to leave anyway. They were up their for like a few hours give or take a few. He spotted his sister and Fabian dancing. Dancing like waltzing not like those nasty way drunk ass teenagers do. He smiled then frowned. Why couldn't his love life- I mean like life be like that? He told her, he wasn't feeling well and went to hit the hay. Well not before he made himself a pancake stack. Even though his stomach was full and ready for a nap. His mind couldn't stop itself from replaying the kiss.

_Over and over again._

How her water balm flavored lips felt against his. Eddie shocked his head. _No Eddison. Oh great I'm calling myself Eddison, that's never good. Shut up. Just go to sleep. Things will look better in the morning._

_I hope I'm right._

* * *

**Well there it is. I'm sorry If its short. But that's all that could come to me. It's like I'm having a writers block. Schools almost ending. So thank god. I mean I love school but Summer come quick. Lastly should i make a story on how Eddie comes back for a term after he and Patricia broke up with his bff Nicole Rivera only to find out his precious Yacker has a new boyfriend. Should I? If I do it's after I finish all my stories. Til next time -A **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I SAW THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA TRAILER. Eeeek I love it already. Bummer is is the day right before field day. Which I suck at. But thank god it's the last week of school for me. Probably make new stories after I finish others. I'm trying to finish all my HOA stories first because its almost over. Then I'll work on Kick and Auslly. Also shake it up. Danny Phantom I'm probably going to let someone adopt it. Also I became a JaCe shipper. (James/CeCe) well read on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

Patricia awoke with a crash. Literally she fell face first on the floor. You know due to all the rustling from her no sleep night. Sighing she propped her elbows and stood up. She felt great after sleep that is until all that happened yesterday came rushing back to her. The party. The room. The kiss. _Eddie._ She picked up a nearby pillow and screamed into. A sick feeling coursed through her as she raced to the bathroom puking out her guts.

_I hate being hangover. _She cleaned herself up and dressed in jean shorts and a short sleeve grey and purple tie dye shirt. Carrying her leather jacket. She walked down the stairs to see Nicole sipping happily at her orange juice. Luckily she didn't drink. She was dressed in a baby blue flowy tank top with green army shorts. The Latina noticed her roommate trudge down the stairs and search for some Advil. "Top drawer. On the left."

"Thanks." She mumbled out and poured a glass of water as she gulped it down. Patricia sat down at the breakfast table as she noticed what Nicole made. She was the more caring and nurturing type and she wanted to make sure Patricia always knew someone cared about her. _Ooo French toast._

Patricia just nibbled some as Nicole looked at her. _That's strange_. She thought. "Trixie are you okay?"

"Yea why." She lied.

"Because you haven't ate. Are you sure you are okay?" Patricia looked down. Her thoughts still on the kiss. It was like she couldn't stop thinking about it. What was she supposed to say. She hated lying to Nicole. The Latina waited patiently for the red head's response as she began to drink her orange juice.

"Eddie and I kissed." Patricia mumbled softly. But the Latina still heard.

_"Ppfffft!"_ Nicole went as she did a spit take. Her eyes were staring at the British girl trying to keep a smile of her face..didn't work. "What happened."

"He took me to this secret room and we started talking and I bet him who could drink the most-" Patricia paused noticing the Latina shake her head but she continued. "We were really drunk and it just happened."

"Eeek!" She exclaimed. Patricia put her head down. "Then I ran back here."

"YOU WHAT!" She shouted. _No no no! Peddie must be endgame!_

"I ran." She said. Nicole looked at the girl sympathetically. She knew Trixie never could tell her emotions. Hell it took Nicole a whole year before she started opening up. It was true Trixie was in loved as a child so she couldn't make herself try to love others. "Aw...trixie. You wanna talk about it?"

"No." She immediately said. Nicole mentally smirked. "Well can you go to the grocery store and buy us some orange juice. I think we need some more." She referred to the orange juice on the floor. Patricia agreed and went to put on some shoes and change into jeans. She came down and Nicole gave her some cash. As she walked out the door Nicole began squealing.

Wondering why. Not so early before she was texting Fabian and...

Fabian Rutter**/ Nicole Rivera**

**So Fay how you and Nina doing?**

Nicole we met only once.

**She gave you her number. Make a move Fabian. **

Shouldn't I be telling you this. I mean you have no intention of dating.

**That's cause I'm a matchmaker. Momma don't eat til all her children are fed.**

:)

**Hey where's Eddie?**

He went to the grocery store.

Nicole let a smile before grabbing her laptop. She could easily hack into the system and see the kiss. Her plan was obviously working but she needed the big guns. _A certain blonde fashionista._

* * *

Patricia walked peacefully to the grocery store. Hoping to take more time. If not she would have to hear Nicole go on and try to get her to spill her feelings. She was humming sick puppies when she bumped into someone. _Eddie._

Eddie didn't know why he was at the grocery store. He didn't eat anything and its never good to go to grocery store on an empty stomach. Plus he didn't sleep which gave him that rugged look. Or that's what he liked to think. The looks from wondering teenager girls approved that statement. His mind was stuck on her. Well that was until he was in front of her.

"Oh hello Eddison." She greeted formally. _Act cool. _Eddie quirked an eyebrow. _Hello? Eddison? What happened to Weasel? _

"Hey Yacker." He greeted. The two stood in silence. Well not really silence they could hear the other people on the street. Eddie looked at the girl well more at her lips. He wondered what would happened if he kissed her again. Patricia forgetting about the orange started to walk away. Eddie followed her until they were just a few blocks away from the store and in front of some woods.

"Yacker wait!" He exclaimed. "Where you going? What you doing?"

"No where. Needed air. I now have air don't need anymore. Bye! " She muttered trying to make a quick exit when she stopped. The blonde was about to say something when he noticed the red head's stare at someone. He turned his head and growled. It was _him_. His rival. And the red head's ex-boyfriend.

_Benjamin Reed._

* * *

**Ooh that's interesting. Well I don't know when I'll upload. So review! And people look up my other stories. Til next time-A**


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N Im back. So I hope you like. School ends in 10 school days. And TOUCHSTONE OR RA IN 10 days. EEEEKKKK! READ BELOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

Patricia gulped. What as he doing here? Her ex out of all these people. And out of all these places? Pretty soon a pretty blonde walked over to him. She was an average height with green sparkling eyes. He smiled and hugged her. No she wasn't jealous. But they broke up a few days ago. _He could move on that fast. What if he laughs that I haven't moved on? Oh god that will be embarrassing._

Eddie glared as he saw him. Ben was a nice guy but he was always competing with Eddie. If he got a B, Ben got a A. If he ran the second fastest guess who would be the first. Yup Benji. _God I hate that guy._ He turned to see Yacker staring at him. "You ok Yacker?"

"Yup."

"Who is that guy?"

"My ex boyfriend." She replied. _Does he have to have everything I want. God I hate that guy._

"Oh why are you worrying?"

"Because he has move on. I haven't do you know how embarrassing that will be. Oh god he coming over here. What do I-_oomph_." Patricia didn't finish her sentence. Eddie kissed her. Mainly to get her to stop rambling and to prove something to Ben. She still kissed back none the less. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. As the two deepened the kiss. Ben walked over to them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He mentally smirked. "Hello Patricia. Hello Milly." He greeted as the two pulled away.

"Benji." Eddie retorted.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"I never knew you two got together, congrats!" He exclaimed happy for them. Honestly he was happy. He liked Patricia but he always thought she and Milly were better for each other. They (Ben and Trixie) had nothing in common. While the two rebels did. Sick puppies, leather jackets, pranks...the list could go on. "Well I have to get back to my cousin. It was nice seeing you two."

Patricia widened her eyes. Cousin! She realized they kissed for a cousin! Oh my god they kissed. Eddie was still staring at Benji when he realized what he just did. "Yacker I don't know-Yacker!"

The redhead started walking away. She couldn't do this. She was afraid. She was afraid to love and let her heart get broken.

Nicole peeked out from where she was hiding. Well from behind a large tree. She saw the whole kiss thing and Benji thing. She wondered where Trixie went. Picking up her iPhone she looked at her face time companion. Fashionista Amber Millington herself.

"Tell me you saw that." Nicole said. The blonde nodded her head. She was dressed in a channel off the shoulder pink dress with her blonde hair in a bun with perfect loose curls sticking out.

"What are you doing follow her." The blonde exclaimed. After Nicole explained the whole situation Amber was a hardcore PEDDIE shipper. Nicole walked closer to the couple or pair. She didn't know what to call them.

"Let me see!" Amber exclaimed. Nicole fixed her camera.

"Yacker! Where are you going?" He asked. The red head kept walking away. Eddie was going to yell. "PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!"

Patricia stopped. He never used her name. It was usually Yacker, Hermione, or Yack Ball. Not Patricia. The red head slowly turned around. Her eyes not meeting him. _This was ridiculous_. She thought. _It was one kiss. One awesom- No! I can't get my heart broken._ "Yes Krueger?"

"Why are you avoiding what happened yesterday."

"I'm not avoiding anything. Because we were both drunk."

"Okay are we drunk now?"

"No."

"Okay we kissed like 2 minutes ago. And none of us were drunk." He explained. The Latina hid behind the wall. Slowly peeking to stare at them. _Trixie do something._ She knew Patricia liked him. And for someone who didn't have platonic feelings for her scared the living grits out of her. She wasn't the one for emotion but when she did it hit hard. The blonde was beginning to worry. Peddie must live on. She shrieked. "Do something!"

The duo turned around and Nicole hid behind the wall. In that time Patricia began to walk away.

"Yacker!" She just left and so did Eddie.

* * *

Nicole and Amber let out an aggravated sigh. The Latina told the blonde she would call her later and then hanged up. She slumped against the brick wall. Taking out her phone she re watched the kiss. Hey don't judge her. _Why can't Patricia already admit her feelings. _She kicked the wall when it clicked. Her brain just clicked. The perfect Peddie plan. She began dialing Amber's phone.

"I have a perfect plan."

* * *

**Well that was it. News I think this story is coming to end. I can't think of anymore to write. Plus it's spring break and it's short. They get a week or two max out of school. So could someone give me any ideas. Next one will probably be a filler. I don't know. BUT ANY IDEAS COMMENT! Til next time -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: School is almost over. And touchstone of Ra is almost here. New promo and it shows PEDDIE KISS! EKKK! I LOVE PEDDIE. probably next chapter will be the last. I don't know. But I want to finish this before touchstone of Ra. I want to finish all my Anubis stories. Because when the show ends I will get less interested and not update.**

**Pll tomorrow. What's in the trunk?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Nicole**.

* * *

Patricia didn't know where she was going. Her feet just kept walking away from the scene. It's not like she didn't like him. Because she did. And he liked her too. But that's what scared her. Her parents always favorited her twin so she never really knew the feeling of someone caring for her. _Ah bloody hell where am I going?_

The auburn haired girl stopped where she was and looked around at her surroundings. New green trees. Soft grass under her shoes. A cement pavement leading to a light blue apartment. It was her apartment. _Why am I here?_

Patricia just entered her apartment and shut the door.

* * *

Nicole crept from behind the brick wall to see Eddie walking back to his house. Growling she began to wonder how she could do this alone. Putting the phone back in her pocket she began walking home when she saw Ben.

"Hey Ben!" Ben turned around to see Nicole running to him. He knew Nicole from dating Patricia. The two were friendly but they had there moments of best friendship. The Latina was a good person and he wondered why she was talking to him.

"What's up Girlie?" He asked.

"I know you ship Peddie."

"Peddie?" He asked confused.

"Patricia and Eddie. _Obvi._" She said if he was supposed to know.

"Yea. So what." A smile crossed the Latina's features. A secret smirk hidden behind it. "I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Eddie was depressed. No not depressed. Because he wouldn't get you that upset over this. More like confused. Confused about what the hell he and Yacker were. And why the hell she couldn't admit she had feelings for him. She kissed him. Well technically he kissed her. But hey she still kissed back.

The American was walking back to Fabian's place (He lived near Patricia. Eddie don't know.) when he thought someone was following him. He turned around and saw nothing. Shrugging he turned around. _Snap_. A twig went. He turned around once more. _Nothing_. He turned around to come face to face with Ben.

"Hello Milly." He greeted. A fake smile crossed Eddie's face.

"Hey Benji."

"Fabian said he said he needed to talk to you." Ben said. Eddie looked at him but didn't move.

"I'm going to his house. Thanks." Eddie started walking to Fabian's apartment. Ben widened his eyes. _Crap. Crap. This isn't the plan. Quick think of something. Like what? I don't know. Quick before he leaves._

"I saw Fabian and Nina with a pregnancy stick!" He blurted out before he could even think of something. His eyes widened. _What did I just say?_

Eddie turned around. No more like whipped. Despite his bad boy image he cared a lot about his sister. And Eddie acts first then thinks things through. He went to Ben and asked where he saw them.

"Down by Mayport Park." He ran off. Ben smirked. He texted Nicole.

_The bird has left the nest._

* * *

Nicole smiled as she received the text. Being a very quick runner she outran Trixie by at least 3 minutes. She 'noticed' her appearance.

"You okay?"

"Yes..no..yes.. I don't know." She grumbled and sat down. Nicole - without showing- pressed the record button on her phone. "Eddie problems?"

"Yea."

"What's wrong."

"He likes me."

"How is that wrong?"

"Because I like him."

"And?"

"I shouldn't! Okay I don't do emotions."

"Yet you like him."

"Yes okay I like him. But if Anyone asks I will deny it!" She muttered standing up. Nicole quickly pressed stop. And it went straight to her camera. The auburn hair girl needed to leave.

"Hey you want to go to the park?"

"Um...okay." Patricia said.

* * *

"Hey Trixie can you get the kite from the shed?" Nicole asked as soon as she saw Eddie. Patricia nodded her head and entered the little shed. Eddie approached Nicole.

"Where's Fabian?"

"He's in the shed." Eddie opened the door and ran in. "I know you're in here Fabian."

"Fabian's not here doofus." Eddie turned around to see Yacker looking at him.

"Hey Yacker. Why are you here?"

"Getting something for Nicole. What about you?"

"Looking for Fabian-"

"Oh no." Patricia muttered. She knew something was fishy. Eddie looked at her confused. "Hurry get out before she-"

"Ben now!" Nicole shouted as he slammed the door shutting it leaving them locked in there. Patricia went over to the door. She began hitting the door barely making it move.

"Let us out Nicole!"

"Not until you to talk it out. Kiss. And Peddie's happen." Nicole reasoned. Patricia's cheeks turned red for a second until she began banging on the wall. Eddie went up and stopped her.

"Relax Yacker. We just have to wait them out."

She calmed down and sat down on the ground. She believed Eddie. But she knew Nicole. When she shipped a couple together she would go to extremes just to get them together. They could be in here forever.

_But would happen in the time being?_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Remember probably the next chapter is the last. Idk. Oooh who's excited for the touchstone of Ra. I feel bad for KT she has no one. My friend thought of something because teen nick shows always surprise us. What if in the finale they make KT gay? OMG that would be so unexpected. Lol til next time -A**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello earthlings it is BTCW. And this is the last chapter for Spring Break or More. READ BELOW! ALSO REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but Nicole.**

* * *

Eddie hit his head on the back of some box as he listened to Yacker try to get out. _Ow_. A aggravated groan came from his lips. "Yacker! We will get out of here. Relax."

Patricia simply ignored him and began re hitting the locked door. "Nicole let me out!"

"No Trixie! You two need to talk things out!" The Latina shouted. People in the park nearby stared at the petite girl thinking she was crazy. Nicole was used to these looks though. Hey she was a FANGIRL you couldn't expect people not look at her like this. She glared at them. "Trying to make Peddie people! Turn around!"

They soon turned around afraid of the petite Latina. Ben chuckled at Nicole's reaction. _She has spunk._ She looked at him when he noticed a hole in the door. He motioned her over and they stared into it. Ben moving over giving her some room.

Patricia and Eddie were just sitting on the ground just waiting to get out. Nicole growled. _They are not doing anything. Come on get them to do something. _"I don't hear talking!"

Eddie was lost in his thoughts. When was he going to get out of here? When were they gonna let him out of here. It was obvious Patricia didn't think anything of the kiss. So why the hell are they still in here? He looked at the auburn haired girl who was playing angry birds on her phone.

_Cute_. He thought aloud. Patricia smiled a little but when back to throwing those birds.

"Ah. Nothing's happening." Ben stated moving his eye from the hole. Nicole spotted an opening right next to Eddie. Too small for anyone to escape but big enough to pass her phone through.

"Yet." She smirked. Nicole picked her phone out of her pocket. She kissed it. _God I hope this works. Otherwise Trixie's gonna kill me. _She crawled to the small opening. She whispered. "Eddie."

He turned around and saw familiar dark brown locks. He whispered. "Nicole? What are you doing?" She pushed her pink phone through.

"Press Play. Thank me later." She whispered before crawling back to Ben. He questioned her but she motioned him to the hole once more. Eddie, confused pressed play anyway. He saw Patricia with her back to him. _Play_. The Screen immediately showed Patricia sitting at an angle. Almost as she didn't know she was being filmed.

* * *

_"You okay?" Nicole asked._

_"Yes..no..yes.. I don't know." She grumbled and sat down. Nicole -who he assumed was filming spoke. "Eddie problems?"_

_"Yea."_

_"What's wrong."_

_"He likes me."_

_"How is that wrong?"_

_"Because I like him."_

_"And?"_

_"I shouldn't! Okay I don't do emotions."_

_"Yet you like him."_

_"Yes okay I like him. But if Anyone asks I will deny it!" She muttered standing up. _

* * *

The video ended. A smile crossed Eddie's face. He heard a voice. "Oh no."

He looked up to blue eyes staring at him. A smirk replaced his smile. "I didn't know you like me Yacker."

"What? No I don't."

"Okay let's talk about this. Us the whole thing we got."

"Oh the whole I hate you thing. Alright."

"We both know that's crud. Example one: We kissed two times. Example two: I've tried to tell you how I feel. And you know how I feel-" She did. She knew he liked her. Nicole told her he thought she was different and he liked it. "And last but not least and this is the real clencher. I just saw recorded evidence of you admitting you like me."

"What? No you don't."

"If anyone asks I will deny it!" He mocked using a British accent. Patricia widened her eyes. _How could he have heard that? Wait recorded-_ "NICOLE!"

"I'm not sorry! Talk it out!" She replied back. Patricia had to get out of here. She stood up Eddie soon followed when she saw an opening on the roof and a ladder nearby. She went to the ladder. Eddie tugged her back.

"We are talking about this right now!"

"No were not."

"You know what. You are the biggest fake I know."

"What?"

"You act all tough all bad ass but when emotions come up you're a coward."

"I am not!"

"Ok prove it. Tell me how you feel."

"You want to know fine. My whole life my parents have cared more for my sister then me. I never had anyone care about me romantically. Okay guys always thought I was too feisty. And the reason Is because I don't do emotions. People get hurt in the end. Are you happy now? You insensitive egoistical littl-" Patricia rambled until Eddie shut her up. By kissing her. Nicole eeek and Ben shot a look of approval to the new pair.

Eddie cupped the right side of her check and deepened the kiss. He soon pulled away resting his forehead on her. "You Yack a lot Yacker."

"Slimeball."

"So... I don't know about you but since we kissed three times I think that kind of means something." Eddie joked.

"What are you saying?"

"Want to go on a date with me Yackball.

"I'll think about it...okay." Patricia teased. Eddie smiled as they kissed again. The door flung opened revealing a very happy Ben and a FANGIRLING Nicole. The Latina was squealing jumping up and down with Ben trying to calm her down.

"Peddie!" She squeaked then got all serious. "What you two are together right? Cause if not I'm closing this door right now."

Eddie wrapped his arm around Patricia's waist. "Yup, we are."

Nicole took a pic of them a saved it to her camera. Her plan worked. What Patricia and Eddie had was a connection. Not just some fling. For them it was a Spring Break but it meant so much more.

* * *

**That's it. That's the end. I feel like this chapter sucked. Well not sucked but I just didn't know how to end it. Hey do you want me to do a tiny epilogue. If yes I'll probably edited this and add it to the bottom. Hey do you want me to pair Nicole with someone. If yes then who? And O.C. Or maybe a HOA character that I didn't mention or that isn't dating anyone. It's your choice. Til next time-A**

* * *

**A/N: Here's the epilogue. Sophia looks like Sophia from the movieTouchstone of RA. Here should be a good plot twist. What If Sophia is actually their daughter (Peddie) coming back to save her parents. But if she ruins Peddie heads will roll. Send prompts to Anubis Friendships. (Also Eddie is not an Osirian he just likes the name) **

"And that my dear Sophia is how your Mommy and Daddy got together." Nicole cooed at the little 4 year old girl. Sophia Osiris Miller was Patricia's and Eddie's daughter. She was a pretty little thing. Chestnut hair falling to her back like her father. Piercing blue eyes like her mother. While she got a combination of olive skin from both her parents. A smile spread across her face.

"That's sweet." She said her British accent clearly showing. She could speak in American but living in the UK she stuck with the English accent. Nicole smiled at the little girl. She was so much like her two friends.

Patricia and Eddie dated for 3 years when he proposed. A year later they were married. Several months after Patricia announced she was pregnant and boy was that an amusement.

_It was 9:00 PM when Patricia discovered she was pregnant. She remember the time so well because that was when Nicole said it was her beauty sleep time. Eddie was at work he worked as a writer and could choose his hours. Nicole came over because she was lonely and headed to sleep. Eddie came around 11:00. Ugh I hate this suit. _

_"Yacker what are you doing up?"_

_"I need to tell you something." She said nervously. Eddie looked at her. When did she get nervous._

_"Okay.. What is it?"_

_"I'm..." She mumbled._

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm pregnant." She said still quiet but he heard anyway. A smile crossed his face as he hugged her and then pulled away banging on Nicole's door. The Latina came out with her hair in small rollers making her look like an alien. Eddie stifled a laugh. "So this is what you don't look like pampered."_

_"Shut up. What?"_

_"Patricia's pregnant." Eddie said. Nicole let out a grunt and went back into her room closing the door. Soon it opened with Nicole slowly walking backwards. She looked at her friend before squealing._

_"Eeek! Peddie baby! SQUEEE! Oh My god! I can't believe this. How did it happen-" She asked but quickly recovered. "I mean I know how it happened but OMG." She brought Eddie and Trixie closer to her and gave them a hug. "This is the best day EVER!"_

_"I'm going to be an aunt. I'm going to be an aunt." She muttered until she passed out. _

Nicole blushed it was not one of her proudest moments. Sophia looked at her aunt before she heard the door open. She squeak; a trait received from her aunt and ran to the living room. "Mommy! Daddy!"

She ran into her moms arms. Patricia smiled and kissed the top of her head. Sophia laughed and Patricia handed Sophia to Eddie. Eddie threw her in the air pretending to drop her but catch her. She screamed in excitement and kissed her dad cheek as she went back to her aunt gave her a hug and ran upstairs.

"So was she good?" Eddie asked. Nicole smiled and nodded.

"Daddy! Auntie told me a story." Eddie and Patricia looked at the Latina. She simply smiled. "Just the story of how the beautiful, incredibly hot Nicole Rivera got you two together."

"You did not get us together." Patricia said.

"Please without me you two would still have crushes on each other. Okay." Nicole smiled. The two laughed. "I even had the shed named after you."

"No you didn't." Patricia blushed. _She didn't have the shed named after us._

"Mommy, Daddy can we go to the park?"

"Um sure why you want to go?"

"I want to see the new peddie shed they have." Sophia said running to her dad to help put on her jacket. Eddie blushed and helped her into her. Nicole simply smirked. "I told you."

The family started walking to the park their hands in hands. Patricia, Sophia, and Eddie walking all holding hands. Nicole smiled. She took out her phone. She clicked through her album labeled _Peddie: Spring Break or More?_ It said she had one more spot left.

Smiling she took a pic of the family playing near the shed. Writing a caption she wrote.

_Patricia Jade Miller, Eddison Burkley Miller-Sweet, Sophia Orisis Miller. Meet the Millers. There relationship has been one hell of a ride. But they overcame it with the love for one another. Now with there sweet four year old Sophia I announce something. A spring break for some but for them. It was finding their true love instead. _

___A dedicated Peddie shipper. ~Nicole._

* * *

**And that ladies and gentleman is the epilogue. I feel no one is recently reviewing and they are bored with my story so I wanted to specially thank sarvaniluvsbooks. Out of everyone and I'm not saying I don't appreciate your reviews it's just she has been reviewing for me the most in this whole book. S anyway I love you all. Til next time-A**


End file.
